Lizardmen Swordsmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = / |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Large Shield }} Lizardmen Swordsmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Lizardmen Towns containing at least a Barracks and a Smithy. Swordsmen are a basic combat unit available to all Races. They are better defended against Ranged Attacks than other low-tier units, but generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units. They can become somewhat stronger through though. Lizardmen Swordsmen have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Lizardmen Swordsmen are a group of bipedal reptilian humanoids, covered in thick green scales, and wearing green tunics. They each carry a sword for up-close-and-personal combat, and a large rust-red buckler which protects them from enemy arrows and other ranged attacks. Lizardmen are physically resilient, can swim as easily as they can walk, and their scales provide them better protection from enemy weapons than a suit of chainmail armor. Lizardmen Swordsmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Lizardmen Swordsmen possess a Melee Attack that will initially only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of , which yields an average "raw" output of per Swordsman. While this can be decent against lighter armor, it's still not quite enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. Lizardmen Swordsmen do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do over twice this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Swordsman. Defensive Properties The scaly hides of Lizardmen Swordsmen grant them a slightly better Defense than what same tier units of most other Races have. With , they can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Like all Swordsmen, they also carry Large Shields, which grant an extra against all types of Conventional Damage that is delivered at a range. This brings their average reduction up to a respectable against , , and , as well as , , the hidden Conventional component of most Gaze Attacks, and all spells and effects that deal Conventional Damage, including Area Damage. Lizardmen are also rather sturdy, and have per , giving Lizardmen Swordsmen an exceptional physical survivability. On the other hand, their base Resistance score is quite terrible - with , they will easily fall prey to most Unit Curses and combat maledictions. , , and even improve with however. Other Properties Lizardmen Swordsmen move at a slow . Like all Lizardmen units though, they can also , which means that they can both traverse, and engage in combat on Ocean and Shore tiles, as well as land. Basic Strategy Lizardmen Swordsmen are a step up from the basic Lizardmen Spearmen. Stronger on the attack, and better defended against spells and ranged opponents, they can serve as a decent main-line unit in the early stages of the campaign. The Barracks and Smithy required to recruit them are typically cheap enough to build in every Town, especially since the latter is also needed for some of the economical Town Buildings, and is likely to be constructed sooner rather than later. Because of their defensive advantage, Swordsmen are often a better choice than Spearmen for garrisoning frontier Settlements and contested areas. However, it should be noted that unlike Spearmen, they also cost to maintain in addition to , and their lower count makes enhancements effects slightly less pronounced for them. Ability Overview Large Shield * This unit receives a Defense bonus of against all types of Conventional Damage delivered at range - including all Ranged Attacks, short-range attacks, and . Experience Table The following table illustrates how Lizardmen Swordsmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Lizardmen Swordsmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Lizardmen Swordsmen may be recruited in any Lizardmen Town that has both a Barracks and a Smithy already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Lizardmen Swordsmen may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Lizardmen Category:Swordsmen